


Reaching the other side.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Homophobia, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Kid sif is mean, Loki/Tony - Freeform, M/M, Young Love, coming to terms with sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first fic, please don't be too harsh.<br/>Loki loved his big brother Thor until he did something that changed their dynamics forever. Not forgiving easily Loki ever dramatic leaves New York for a posh boarding school in his home country England. But when Odin falls ill Loki must leave his privileged English school to be there for his mother. Follow Loki as he makes friends, enemies and falls in love with the schools resident genius Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my very first ever fanfiction. I thought I might just give it a go because why not. Please do not be too critical but I will not take criticisms personally.  
> There is no Tony in this chapter, but he will be in the next one I promise.  
> Enjoy x

Thor and Loki for all intents and purposes are brothers. They may not share the same DNA but they grew up together, they played together and fought with each other…brothers. Frigga, Loki’s Mother and Odin, Thor’s Father, had met when the boys were very young. The boys were introduced to each other when Loki was 6 and Thor was 8 they instantly became inseparable. Although they had completely different personalities, Loki being more intellectual and Thor being quite hyperactive they were each other’s best friend. Well that was until they got a little older.

Although the family was English and they all had English accents they lived in the States due to Odin’s work. Frigga had actually met Odin when she had vacationed in New York. Not long after the initial meeting she knew Odin was the one so she had packed everything and moved herself and Loki to the states. But that was all okay for Loki because he was leaving behind his elder brothers for a new brother closer to his age. Everything was okay until Thor went to middle school and began drifting away from Loki. 

Loki would watch Thor play with his new friends Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg. They were very loud but they were always friendly to Loki. Loki could not wait to be older so he could join in on their games. But there was another friend of Thor’s a girl, Sif. She, Loki did not like. He always thought girls were supposed to be lovely and friendly, all his friends at his school were girls and they were friendly but Sif was not. She would torment Loki. She called him names and pulled his hair. She had started doing this when Thor was not there. But this had progressed to making fun of Loki to get laughter out of Thor and the other guys, and when Loki would get upset she would say, “It’s just joke, stop being a baby”. To which the others and his own brother would laugh and make baby noises until he ran away. Loki knew it was wrong to hit a girl but he wanted to hit Sif so bad. She was a bully. 

One time Frigga came home to see Sif pick on Loki and she lost it. Sif was banned from the house for a week and Thor was grounded for letting someone pick on his younger brother. Instead of Thor however realising what he did was bad he was angry at Loki and would not speak to him.  
But everything was okay the next day. Thor apologised and said that he was sure Sif was just joking. Loki begrudgingly agreed even though he knew Sif was not joking and secretly he of feared what she would so to him in revenge for her getting into trouble. However that was a worry for another day. Things went well for the rest of the week. Thor even let Loki play with him and his friends. It was very enjoyable and Loki felt as though he had his brother and best friend back. However this happiness was not to last. 

One day Loki came home after spending some time at the local library to the sight of Sif with his notebook in her hands, and was reading it out loud to Thor and the guys…

“NO” Loki gasped out loud. He ran into his garden.

“Give me my book” he demanded.

Sif stopped reading. 

“Oh is this YOUR’S? I couldn’t tell” she chuckled waving the book around. “Is this your diary Loki?” She asked, “Because it is very boring just like you”.

Clenching his teeth together Loki again demanded his book back. It was his ideas for story’s he wanted to write. He wanted to be a writer and would often take notes and write them in his little note book. He would typically keep it hidden under his pillow but he had took it out that morning to write about a dream he had, and had left it in the kitchen. 

“But this can’t be your dairy, unless you have some illness because there are a lot of different people’s names in it. Are you crazy Loki?” She asked him tauntingly.

Taking a deep breathe, Loki said, “Please give me my book, it has all my stories in it.”

At this she laughed out loud as did the boys. “You…a…author…” She gasped in between laughter. “Now I think that is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard”. She was bent over in laughter clutching her stomach. Loki’s faced burned red in embarrassment. He just wanted his book. 

Loki made to grab for the book but being taller than him Sif raised it above his head and pushed him to the ground. 

Loki began to tear up. 

“Oh now the baby is going to cry. What will he do when I do this?” 

Then to Loki’s horror she began to rip apart Loki’s book. Loki froze with shock. He didn’t know what to do. 

“This is for getting me grounded.” She exclaimed. 

Loki watched as his ideas were being ripped into pieces. Then all of a sudden he saw red and jumped on to Sif. Not expecting the sudden outburst Sif dropped the book and she and Loki tumbled on the top step. Loki sat up to get the book but whatever way he moved his arm he pushed Sif down the steps and her hair became covered with dirt. She began to cry at the state of the beautiful hair. But all Loki cared about at the moment was his book. Which was he was so taken aback when out of nowhere a fist came into his line of vision and he was awake no more.

Loki woke up later that day in hospital. His mother was holding his hand when he awoke. 

“Where am I?” He asked as soon as he saw her beautiful face.

“Oh my dear sweetheart you are awake. You are in hospital sweetie. You have a concussion and a broken nose and you have been asleep all afternoon.”  
After hearing this Loki began to cry, as everything came back to him. Sif falling down the steps, hearing her yell for Thor to do something, then Thor’s big fist hitting Loki square in the nose. Knocking him down the four steps.

“Thor told us what happened”, His mother informed him. “He has been grounded for the foreseeable future and that Sif one is never allowed near the house again.”

At that moment the door to his hospital room opened and in came Thor and Odin. 

“Here is your coffee Darling and…Oh Loki son you are up! How are you feeling boy?” Odin said as he came into the room. Thor who had been skulking behind Odin seemed relieved that Loki was awake but Loki didn’t even spare him a glance.

“I am feeling sore Dad, but I am okay” Loki replied. 

Nodding Odin sat down beside his wife and handed Loki a new notebook. 

“Bought you this son, the other one is damaged but I have saved as much as I could before the rain starts. It’s all in your room for when you come home.”  
Touched by this Loki accepts the new notebook with a smile. “Thank you” he told his adopted father, deeply touched. 

“Loki”, Thor began. But as soon as Loki hears Thor’s voice he dismisses him and interrupts before he can say anything else. 

“I am actually quite tired” Loki says. No one tells him off for interrupting Thor. “When will I be allowed home?”

“In the morning I think my dear” Frigga responds but at Loki’s annoyed wince Frigga lets him know that she will be staying with him. Thor tries to speak a few more times but is met with the same results. So he stops and just looks very remorseful. Loki won’t forgive him that easy. 

Soon it is time for Odin and Thor to leave. Frigga stays with Loki the whole night telling him stories about the father he did not know and about Frigga when she was younger. She falls asleep before he does clearly exhausted about the day’s activities. But it takes Loki a while longer to fall asleep. He feels embarrassed that Sif had read out loud his inner most private thoughts. He is angry that Thor let her. He is also hurt and beyond mortified that Thor punched and knocked him out. He feels a sudden sense of loneliness as from this day on Thor is no longer his brother. Loki has two brothers back home in England worthy of the title they would stick up for him and would never hospitalise him. Oh how Loki wishes he was back in England and away from Thor. When an idea pops into his head. He looks over to his mother a smiles at her sleeping form. “I love you” he whispers. 

Loki falls asleep knowing that when he wakes his life will be different. One thing for sure Thor is no longer his brother.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three years later.

Ringing wakes Loki from his slumber. He had just finished his final year’s exams and had went back to his dorm to have a sneaky nap, while the other students mulled about in the gardens. It is rare when England gets lovely weather so everyone likes to take advantage. Not Loki though as he will be going back to New York in a weeks’ time. So he just wants to get all the peace and quiet that he can before he has to go back to the city that never sleeps. 

One glance at his phone told him that it was his mother disturbing his nap. 

“Hello” he says as he answers. 

“Loki” his mother says and Loki is suddenly awake. His mother sounds upset.

“Mother, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Odin, he took a massive heart attack and oh Loki I don’t know” His mother sobbed. 

Panic took over Loki’s whole body. 

“Mum he will be okay”, Loki said, mustering up some sort of reassurance that he didn’t feel. “You must be optimistic. What have the doctors said?”

“They said he should pull through, he is in a medicated coma right now. Oh Loki I wish you were here son.”

“I can come home now?”

“But school Loki, we pay a lot of money for your education. You cannot just up and leave”

“No Mum term is over I finished my final exam today”.

Frigga paused considering it. “Are you sure you can fly alone? Maybe one of your brothers…”

“Mum I have flew on my own before it will be fine I am almost 16, I can get a teacher to ring the airport it should be fine, if not then I am sure Heb will love to see New York”. 

“I do love you very much my son. I wish you were not so far away right now. I miss you terribly.”

“I miss you too Mum. I will speak to my head teacher and sort something out”

“Thank you my dear”

“See you soon Mother”.

With the worry of Odin’s fate in his heart and his mother’s upset voice still in his head, Loki got up checked his uniform, and mentally prepared himself to convince his head principal, to let him leave school now. Maybe Mrs Masterson would like to see New York Loki thought to himself as he headed out of his dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts??  
> Please leave a review. xx


End file.
